Count Dracula (Universal classics)
Count Dracula is the all-to-well-known Vampire Lord and the main antagonist of the horror comedy 1948 film Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein, Dracula, and the Wolfman. In this film, the count went into hiding and took on the name as Dr Lajos to hide his true identity and became a doctor in a castle-lab on an unknown island near America and planned with fellow doctor Sandra Mornay to revive The Frankenstein Monster for his evil plans to rid of Wilbur (Costello) and Chick (Abbott). He is also an archenemy of the Wolfman, aka Lawrence Talbot. He is portrayed by Bela Lugosi, who also portrays Dracula in the 1931 Universal titular film and one the most famous actors who portrays Dracula. Role in the movie, Abbott and Costello meet Frankenstein, Dracula and the Wolfman He becomes head of the lab and the other doctors that obey him (like Professor Stevens) receive a lot of electrical equipment, they don't know why, but Dracula plans to use the this neccesary type to revive the monster. So, Dracula goes into his coffin which is headed for the McDongall's House of Horrors so that he can meet Frankenstein's monster there and then deliever both the monster and his coffin to the lab. The crates that he and the monster were recently shipped in were eventually delievered to the McDogall's House of Horrors by Wilbur and Chick, two baggage handlers. When they put the crates in, not realising or believing that the two bodies are real, Chick goes out to meet McDogall and when Wilbur takes a look in the Dracula coffin, Dracula hypnotizes Wilbur into staying frozen while he takes out the monster just as Chick comes in with McDogall and an insurance agent. When they see that there are no bodies, they stupidly acuse Wilbur and Chick of stealing them and throw them in jail. Soon enough, they are bailed out by an beautiful female insurance investigator named Joan Raymond, who the two boys mistaken the women to be Sandra. Sandra had also been ordered by Dracula to impose as Wilbur's girlfriend so that she can in the end use his brain to put it in Frankenstein's head so that Dracula will not repeat Dr. Frankenstein's mistake and revive a unmanagable brute so that the monster will have no fiendish interlact to oppose Dracula. Soon enough, Wilbur and Chick meet Talbot and he tells them of Dracula's plans and while Wilbur believes Talbot (but is also a little bit scared) Chick doesn't believe a word. The next day, the boys meet Joan Raymond and after learning that she was the real one who bailed them out, Wilbur decides to take her as another date to the masquerade ball (Wilbur invited Sandra too). Before the ball, the boys meet Dr. Lajos, but really it's Dracula in disguise. Sandra then makes up that she's develped a headache (only to make it up so that she could talk to Dracula about her doubts that the plan will work. As Sandra privately tells Dracula about her doubts of the plan, Dracula then hypnotises her and then bites her on the neck, making her his vampire slave so that she'll do anything he says and this time, without any of her doubts and questions about his evil plans. During the ball, they encounter the fool, McDogall and Talbot. He tells them that he's the Wolfman and will soon turn into a werewolf, but they don't believe him, nor when he points out that Dr. Lajos is Dracula but as Dracula/Lajos points out it's only his costume (but really wearing his real oringinal robes) Talbot still acknowledges that it's "the real thing". As Dracula takes Joan for a dance, he put her under a trance so that she won't interefere with his plans, as Sandra found out that she was an insurance investigator, and takes her to a boat with Sandra. As Talbot, Chick and Wilbur look for her, Talbot changes into the wolfman and prowls off into the woods and Dracula hypnotizes Wilbur and Chick into a deep sleep and takes Wilbur, Sandra and Joan to the island. After Chick wakes up and meets a now-human Talbot in the morning, Chick now believes Wilbur and Talbot and the two take a boat to the island to rescue Wilbur and Joan before Sandra and Dracula can transfere Wilbur's brain into the body of Frankenstein. They start the operation at nightfall and while Dracula and Sandra tranfere electricity into the monster, making him more stronger and more active, Chick and Talbot rescue Wilbur and Professor Stevens and leave Wilbur at the boat so he can get the boat started as they rush back in to find Joan. Dracula finds out that Wilbur has escaped and then hypnotises him into coming back. Then him and Sandra strap him to a lab-bed to take out his brain. But as Sandra prepares to cut open Wilbur's skull, Chick and Talbot arrive just in time and knock out Sandra and free Wilbur. But soon, the full moon rises and Talbot once again transforms into the wolfman and enters a werewolf and vampire battle with Count Dracula (just like in the 2004 film, Van Helsing). Meanwhile, the monster breaks his straps, kills Sandra and pursues Wilbur and Chick. Chick and Wilbur flee to the boat and escape while Professor Stevens sets fire to the prie and as the monster walks through to kill him, the monster burns to death as fire can kill him and dies as Wilbur and Chick escape. Dracula vs. Talbot (The Wolfman) Meanwhile, in the final battle between the two monsters, the battle between Dracula and the wolfman takes place from all over the castle to a balcony at the top. Dracula attempts to escape and transforms into his vampire bat form, but Talbot grabs Dracula and claws him and then both fall over to their deaths into the rocky seas below as Joan then awakens from her trance, and also ending Dracula's reign and with him, his evil plans. Category:Movie Villains Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Aristocrats Category:Tyrants Category:Male Category:Comedy Villains Category:Murderer Category:Liars Category:Deceased Category:Vengeful Category:Dark Messiah Category:Elderly Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Incriminators Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Horror Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Wealthy Category:Immortals Category:Paranormal Category:Elementals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Monsters Category:Monster Master Category:Man-Eaters Category:Brutes Category:Kidnapper Category:Mongers Category:Damned Souls Category:Crossover Villains Category:Egotist